Rendezvous at Ord Mantell
While finishing up an uneventful arms deal on Ord Mantell, the Broker's agents are approached by a Rebel on the run and in desperate need of help... A WEG Star Wars adventure adapted for the Fantasy Flight Games version of the RPG by Fantasy Flight forum member Jonathan “Donovan Morningfire” Stevens. Agents Original Session * Balken Oppen * Fenn Tophon * Hank * Jasper Sunflare * Shorbecca * Teks Weeg * Tortie Salk VR Session * Hawk * Jax Stardun * Kat'ik * Nogg Nubo * Saber Scintel * Yyrrgrahk * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report VR Session Summary by Ben The group is carousing in a local Ord Mantell cantina, some half-inebriated, when they are approached by a woman who appears to be in distress. She introduces herself as Renci Tosh and requests the group’s help with bringing her to her ship, which appears to have crashed a day’s hike outside the city. She has some valuable scan data that she had acquired for her employers, a small mining company. She needs help both evading the local thugs, which have been hounding her, and repairing her ship, which will require quite a bit of work to get back into the sky. As the group is discussing payment and the circumstances of her distress, some of said local thugs enter the cantina and demand that the crew hands Renci over. Zeevo slithers up and wards them off with a rumbling speech of intimidation. The thugs flee back into the street and the group agrees to take Renci to her ship. As they head out of the cantina, they see the thugs waiting while their leader calls something in and draws his weapon. Zeevo yells for them to back down yet again, and Hawk fires an explosive round into the group of thugs, scattering them. Without any immediate sign of pursuit, the group heads off toward the trail Renci had taken to the city and start following it with Jax and Yyrgrahk’s expertise. A few hours into the hike, they find themselves surrounded by bounty hunters seeking the price on Renci’s head. Hawk deceives them, asserting that she is his bounty and flashing his bounty hunter license. The hunters stand down and slip away, and with the newfound information, Zeevo questions Renci on the nature of her bounty. She dodges the questions and the group decides to do some remote slicing to find her bounty record. It seems that her bounty was issued for crimes against the Empire. Renci comes clean, admitting that she works for the Rebellion and that the data on her ship was meant to be delivered to her rebel contacts. With the stakes a little higher, Zeevo negotiates for a more significant reward, and the group still seems set on helping her out as long as she’s willing to pay. After settling things, the crew tries to get back onto the trail and wanders into a rodian. The rodian asks them why they’re wandering around and reveals that he’s an experienced hunter who’s seeking Mantellian Savrips as his chosen prey. As he’s explaining, however, two of the beasts approach from different directions. Yyrgrahk, Hawk and Jax open fire immediately and the hunter falls in to help the group while the two savrips approach menacingly. One of them takes a few hits, disorienting it, but it continues to advance, charging Yyrgrahk and narrowly missing, slamming itself into a rocky wall beside the group, causing a shower of stones to rain over them. The second savrip charges in to smash Hawk, who’s pinned by some of the fallen debris. Zeevo moves in to slash at it while Nogg hangs back, studying the savrip and thinking of ways to counteract its venom. Hawk frees himself and gets some distance while Zeevo strikes again before pushing back out of the way. Yyrgrahk cocks his bowcaster again and aims carefully, landing a solid shot directly to its head, taking it out. Nogg and Yyrgrahk quickly work together to treat Hawk’s poisoning. When the air has cleared, the rodian introduces himself as Tarik. The group makes sure he doesn’t have a bounty on his head before he leads them back to the trail and heads off on his own. Zeevo heads the group this time, leading the group down the trail toward the badlands, where they find signs of a crash, but no trace of a ship. After some looking around, they find signs of bantha tracks with some smaller human tracks guiding them, with evidence that the ship, a Y-Wing, may have been dragged away. The group lingers a bit longer and find that some distant enemies have acquired them as targets. A volley of bolts fly in, targeting Kat’ik, Yyrgrahk and Zeevo. In the distance, they see the group of bounty hunters that Hawk had bluffed off earlier. The group returns fire, downing one of the attacking hunters while Nogg offers assistance, guiding the team’s fire through his electrobinoculars. Zeevo takes a bad hit but worms his way into cover. Hawk, having sneaked into a better hidden position, fires off an explosive round that wounds the two remaining hunters. After a few more shots are exchanged, the remaining hunter attempts to flee in their speeder, but crashes after taking a parting hit from Hawk. The group takes a few moments to rest and patch their wounds before heading out on the trail of the stolen Y-wing. Some distance away, they find a crater with a crane sticking out of it. Nogg hands Hawk his electrobinoculars, and he scopes out a set of steps and a rope that might be used as entrances. Kat’ik attempts to climb the rope, but falls part of the way up. The rest of the group heads up the stairs with Hawk in front, trying to stay hidden. He spies some guards ahead, but they don’t immediately notice him. Zeevo, Kat’ik and Hawk stroll up in peace, claiming to be the owners of the Y-Wing. After some convincing, the guards agree to let the three in, but say that the Y-Wing has already been arranged to be sold. Zeevo and the others are taken to see the leader of the salvagers, Geeda. They attempt to talk her into releasing the ship, but she’s defiant and refuses, laughing in Zeevo’s face. Zeevo tries to convince her that they have reinforcements outside the crater, but she’s still doubtful. In the meantime, Nogg sneaks in through the abandoned entrance and makes his way to the base of the crane, which he melts through with his fusion cutter, causing the crane to fall from the edge of the crater and crash directly through the center of the scrappers’ compound. The salvagers, confused, rally to fight off the team. Kat’ik moves in and dispatches Geeda immediately with a flurry of electrostaff strikes. A group of raiders begin to approach the crater on a speeder after the guards call for assistance, and Yyrgrahk and Jax head off some additional reinforcements at the crater’s cave entrance. Nogg bolts over to Renci’s Y-Wing, which is sitting nearby, and begins cracking into its computers to retrieve the data while the battle continues around the crater. Yyrgrahk and Jax hold off the reinforcements outside while Zeevo and Kat’ik finish off Geeda’s guards. Hawk rushes out to help Yyrgrahk and Jax clean up the reinforcements, causing them to retreat in their speeder. The group reconvenes in the crater when the threat is clear, and Nogg safely lifts a copy of the data, as well as the original, off of the Y-Wings computers. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions Category:WEG Adaptations